The Life in Our Years
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Collection of oneshot Rax moments :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just going to be a collection of oneshots, little stuff that Rax do instead of me trying to make proper fics out of them. This is much easier! Probably more irregular updates – will just happen when i think of stuff! Sorry to begin on a more negative chapter but i've imagined something like this for a while!**

**Bills**

"Have you seen this?" Max asked waving a piece of paper in Rosie's direction.

"Seen what?" she asked without looking up from her laptop

"This" Max said firmly trying to get her to take notice. "Rosie!" He said impatiently

"What?" Rosie finally looked up

"The bank statement"

"Oh, no I haven't why?"

"It's ridiculous we've got hardly any money!"

"Really?" she tried to sound interested but returned her attention to her laptop

"Yes really! Look how much we're spending!"

"Ok" she sighed not paying much notice to him "yeah we'll try and cut back"

"Is that it are we not going to discuss it properly?" Max asked an angry tone to his voice

"What?" she sighed again with irritation

"If you paid me some attention you might understand!" he muttered grabbing a biscuit out of the cupboard.

"I'm trying to work Max! If you're so set on this can we talk about it another time?"

"What other time? You're always working!" He argued, practically spewing biscuit crumbs out of his mouth

"Well excuse me for trying to work hard so I can get my a degree"

"Well you know it's fucking hard sometimes when I'm the only one earning any money and it pays for both of us!"

"Don't blame me! Besides I've tried to have a job but it doesn't fit in! I want to pay my own way but I can't, I don't have the time – you even said it was fine!"

"I'm not saying pay your own way, that's not what's meant to happen, we have to share, do it together. But we can't spend all the money I earn on stuff we don't need as well as rent and savings and bills"

"Are you saying I waste your money? Spend it willy-nilly 'cause I don't!"

"No not that" Max mumbled

"What then?" she demanded an answer

Max looked up from the floor, stared her straight in the eyes

"Some things we can't afford to do! Like we can't keep going back to Leopards Den, the flights cost way too much! Look we've been 3 times already this year, that's like 4000 rand!"

"Oh it's alright for you Max, you've got your family your friends all around you! The little family I've got live either on the other side of the country or the other side of the world! You've been able to come back here and just pick up your old friends and have a great time! I have to balance studying and going out, you're fine you're work is your social life"

"Are you saying I don't work hard?"

"No" she sighed impatiently

"'cause I fight my fucking tooth and nail to get that place how it is, keep it running, to get some fucking income!" Max argued pointing his finger firmly in the direction the door towards the bar supposedly "You think its all plain sailing, you do the hard work and I cruise along selling beer? Well it's not!"

"Max-" she tried to stop him going on

"No Rosie! Look I've already got my degree I've done the hard work that you're doing now I understand what you're going through but it's still hard, I got to run a bloody business!"

Rosie was dying to bring up the fact that a degree in history and business can't be compared to one in veterinary medicine but she knew it would only make things worse.

"I know it's hard you always tell me! You come home all stressed out by it"

"Right so you need to help me out" he tried to mellow down the argument

"Max what do you want me to do? Quit uni, get some crappy job somewhere, be unhappy just so we can live?"

"No that's not what I meant" He raised his tone once more

"Sounded like it to me" Rosie muttered

"Right. I'm going" Max sighed angrily grabbing his coat off the peg. He opened the door and stormed out, slamming it loudly behind him.

Rosie let out a deep sigh and returned to typing heavily on her laptop.

**Rosie's POV**

In a way it was a good job Max had to go to work after the row, it meant that we both had space and could just be alone. That's how it usually happened; I say usually because there's often something we disagree on. It doesn't do any damage of course, we're still perfectly happy, but sometimes I reckon the arguments keep us alive. The differences mean that we learn more about each other, get along even more once the storms blown over. That's not to say we argue all the time, if that was the case then yeah maybe something's going wrong, but I don't see how couples can't argue. Its true Max knows me better than I probably know myself but you've still got to be your own person and have your own views, and we do. And that's why it works.

Sometimes we can just forget about the arguing, y'know 5 minutes later will be teasing one another once again. Other occasions it needs one of us to break the silence and tension – like after the miscarriage, we both knew that we didn't want to carry on with the way it was but I think had Dup not locked us in the room and had Max not said what he did, we'd be in a different place now. That's what I mean, it strengthens you. Since we moved here everything's been a bit different, and I knew it would be. Starting a completely new life it was always going to be hard to adjust, especially as we'd never lived together on our own before. Even at Leopards Den there were people still around us, arguments there rarely went unnoticed, Dad often wanted to check up on us and make sure 'everything was alright'. And Dup too, like I said he helped us after what happened.

The argument last night was pretty bad, but it was ok, as always, we got through it.

Max had come back at about midnight, as he normally does. He doesn't work late every single night, when he does work sometimes i wait up for him, other times i go to bed, depends what time I have to get up the next day. Last night i went to bed as soon as I'd finished my assignment, everything that had been said was still whirring round my head, the anger. All i wanted to do was try to forget it and go to sleep but I couldn't. It kept me awake instead, either that or it was because like usual I was always conscious of the fact that he'd be returning home.

I heard his keys rattle in the lock and a small feeling of relief came over me. I hate the fact that he has to work far away, yeah it's not far but I don't like the fact that he's always travelling back at night, often through some of the rougher parts of the city just to get home.

I let myself drift off to sleep after that but was soon awoken by the movements in the mattress as he clambered in alongside me. I kept my back to him whilst considering turning to face him but before i had time to think i felt him shuffle closer to me and wrap his arm tight around my waist.

"I love you" he murmured into my ear

I let out a small smile

"I love you too" i whispered back. Max nuzzled into my neck and planted a sweet kiss onto my skin. I turned to face him; his eyes looked longingly into mine.

"You ok?" he asked me

I nodded before saying "I'm sorry about before"

"No I'm sorry"

"You still wanna talk about it?" I asked

Max shook his head "no it's fine, besides who needs money when you got love"

I smiled at him and moved to kiss him gently

"Exactly" I whispered.


	2. Stars

**Stars**

Max quickly jumped out of his side of the taxi and ran round to Rosie's door opening it and offering her a hand to get out.

"Thank you" she said pecking him on the lips once she was standing up

"My pleasure" he smiled back

"So where are you taking me then?" Rosie asked, she was still unsure of what Max had planned for her birthday evening.

Max took her hand and led her in towards the waterfront.

"There" he nodded towards the water.

"What?" She frowned, Max smiled wider at her confusion.

"There" he repeated and pointed out to the lights that flickered out in the bay.

"What?" she said again, yet this time in shock, "to the boat?"

Max grinned and tugged at her arm, "well come on then!"

(x)

The waiter finished pouring the champagne into their glasses and left the table

"Well" Max began lifting his glass "here's to you. Happy Birthday"

Rosie blushed slightly before clinking her glass with his.

"This is amazing Max" she whispered "thank you so so much"

"Anything for my beautiful wife"

(x)

At the end of their meal they took a smaller boat back to shore

"We're not finished yet" Max informed her as her eyes wandered the landscape

"We're not?" she reverted her attention back to him.

"Nope"

"Okay" she said, now used to her husband's endless plans. Her gaze returned to the surroundings, the boat still glistening in the water, the jetty, the buildings of the city lit in the distance. Rosie felt his fingers wrap around hers tightly and pull her in another direction.

They wandered a few minutes along the seafront, engaging in quiet conversation before Max turned towards the steps down to the beach.

"You might want to take you shoes off eh?" he suggested

"Right" Rosie agreed. Having removed her heels she joined him on the sand

"that's better" she sighed happily

"Yup" Max said, now able to put his arm loosely round her shoulder "better height"

Rosie giggled "not my fault you're a little on the short side!"

"hmm..." he wondered as they continued to walk

"This has been such a lovely night, best birthday I've had in a long time" she said after a while "thank you" she added with a whisper

"My pleasure" he murmured into her ear "and thank you, for being my wife"

Rosie gazed into his eyes and felt herself melt into him. They shared long and deep kiss, pressing their bodies together as they went. After a few moments they pulled back.

"I wouldn't want to be anything else but your wife" she said "and I wouldn't want to be anyone but you to be my husband"

"Good" Max said with a cheeky smile. He bowed his head and kissed her again.

"Come here" he pulled her towards the sand

"Max!" she exclaimed "not here!"

"Nooo!" he laughed at her interpretation " just lie down" he gestured to his jacket laid out beside him

"Okay" she clambered to the floor and laid alongside him, their hands entwined again.

"Do you see the stars?" he asked

"They're beautiful" she admitted gazing into the dark night sky

"See that one there, the small triangle with the line of stars linking to another line?" he pointed into the sky

"Uh-huh"

"That's your Pisces"

"Really? I never knew"

"And that one like a pentagon shape looks like a spider with only two legs. That one's called Phoenix"

Max continued to point out the stars and constellations in the sky above them.

"I had no idea you knew so much about them" Rosie said turning her head to him

"My grandfather taught me. He loved them and something fascinated me about them when i was a little boy so we just kind of shared this passion, he had telescopes and books and everything."

Rosie squeezed his hand knowing how much his late grandfather meant to him.

"He used to tell me how important the sky was" he continued

"How?" she asked

"He said your life is the night sky. The empty gaps are the future, what will happen. The greyish matter that's the Milky Way is your past and everything you've done and the stars are the people in your life, the ones that together make it beautiful. The bright stars are those that mean more to you and that there's one star that shines brighter than the rest. I used to ask him why and he said because that's for the person who means the most to you, the most important thing in your life. I complained because I could never work out which one was my brightest star but he said don't worry boy, your day will come and you'll notice it, it will be easy to spot.

When I used to visit him he'd ask me how the stars were and when I went to see him in hospital, just before he died he asked me if I'd found the brightest one yet, I said no but he said "don't worry, she's on her way". And sure enough about a year after he died I looked into the sky and saw the brightest star I'd ever seen. And that's when i knew that one day I'd marry you and spend the rest of my life with you because you were the brightest star."

Max finished and Rosie wriggled towards him slightly and kissed him.

"That was one of the best birthday presents I've ever had"

"What?" Max said taken a back "what I said?"

Rosie nodded

"That didn't cost me anything, what about everything else!" he gestured to the bracelet on her wrist

She giggled "you know what I mean; besides it was priceless"

Max kissed her again.

"Time to go home" he winked.

**A/N I came up with this chapter after i saw the most beautiful night sky one night in Australia. I'd never seen so many stars in all my life, and the streak of grey matter of the milky way ran through the middle it was as if i was at a planetarium, i cant describe how beautiful it was and my camera wasnt good enough to get a picture of it. You'll just have to see it for yourself. **

**Oh and i just googled the whole constellation and described the picture, i have no idea about stars tbh! x**


	3. Packing

**I wasn't going to write this coz i was convinced it would never happen, then i got my hopes up now im back to total uncertainty...but through the pain i still wrote to make myself feel better :) ...its just a tiny scene in my head tbh, just dialogue, nowt special at all ...**

**It's set right about now. Before Sunday.**

Rosie heaved a large suitcase onto the bed and started to fling clothes into it, packing was never her strong point.

"Here" Max came into the room and placed a mug of tea on the side

"Thanks" she murmured, analysing the shirts in front of her. She didn't know what take, or even what she would need, it felt like a world ago that she was last living at Leopards Den. Even though she'd gone back to visit many a times, this time felt slightly different.

It was then that she realised that Max was still leaning on the doorframe, watching her intently.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing" he denied

"Really?"

"I'm just going to miss you that's all" Max smiled. Rosie raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"What?" he shrieked before moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist so that his chest was pressed into her back "is a man not allowed to miss his wife for a week?" he murmured kissing her head lightly

"Hmm... I guess so" she gazed into his eyes

"It best be just a week" Max winked

"It will be!" She reassured him

"You haven't booked your flight home though have you?" He questioned her

"I don't need to! It'll be fine Max stop worrying"

"Hey why don't I drive up, bring you back?" He suggested

"Really?" Rosie seemed unsure

"Yeah! Why not? It'll be nice to see everyone again"

"It's a long drive Max" Rosie sighed

"It's a worthwhile drive Rosie" A glint in his eye.

"If you wish," she let out a small smile

"Good" Max leant in and kissed her tenderly.

**ENJOY SUNDAY AS MUCH AS I WILL PEOPLES! XD**


	4. When life's not what you wanted

**Rosie – Series 7.**

She lay there, still. Frozen in time and space, with the exception of her stomach rising and falling allowing her to breathe. Her eyes wandered the darkness that existed around her. Pitch black. Not even the moonlight shimmered through the window. She listened tentatively to the ticking of the clock on the wall opposite her. She hadn't noticed how loud it was before. Clearly she'd got used to not having it there in the background. And in the distance she could hear the odd tree rustle in the cold breeze, delicately moving the leaves as if they were precious stones that should be kept from human touch.

That was all.

No cars, no aeroplanes over head, no voices on the streets.

Rosie hugged her hot water bottle tight, it was a surprisingly cold night for this time of year. But that wasn't really why she needed it. It reminded her of him. It was all she had of him at this moment in time. The closest thing to feeling his warm presence wrapped around her.

The clock continued to tick, regular beats like a heart. Pumping the blood around her body. That's what he did. He was the one who kept her going, made her get up in the morning, kept her alive.

I guess that's what love is, she thought to herself. A long burning fire. You just have to keep adding the wood to it to keep it going. And it won't fizzle out, even if it does it won't go completely. It's not like it's hard to add things back into it. Or was it? She couldn't do it now. Not at this moment in time. She longed to do so but she couldn't. He wasn't there.

She closed her eyes tight shut and continued to listen. Where was home? She thought it was here. With her dad, her family, in a place that taught her to love. But it still didn't quite feel like home anymore. Whether it was the fact that everything was different to before, people were only just getting back on their feet or that he wasn't there with her, she didn't know.

Was it the UK? Where she grew up, spent most of her life. Her history her blood. Where her other family was, were they family? All but her step-mother who was currently staying there didn't feel like family to her. To be honest she didn't care much for them. But maybe there was a reason Alice was there, obviously for her brother but did it mean that it was still home?

Rosie winced. It was clear. She would not feel as if she was home unless she was with him. The city she'd grown to love over the past few years, the people she was able to mix with, the culture, the vibe. Max. He made it home. When he'd return from work late at night, often in the early hours of the morning. That's when she was content. When he slipped under the covers beside her and wriggled over holding her close. That's when it felt like home. That's when she felt safe. When he was there.

She complained enough times about his overprotective nature. His caution, his questions. But right now that's what she missed most about him. How much he loved her. And how much she loved him.

Biting her lip she slowly opened her eyes. The moisture that had accumulated in her eyes had to be monetarily blinked away. Not that it did much good. Feelings were too strong to be wiped away that quickly. She allowed her hand to brush the bottoms of her eyelids before reaching out to her phone that lay on the cabinet beside the bed.

She snuggled back under the duvet and held the phone in her hand. She let out a small laugh thinking about how her life had changed since she left here. How once a simple phone merely capable of texting and calling others had no longer become suitable. IPhones were the way forward in the busy life she now led. Rosie gently pressed the unlock button and touched in the four digit number that meant so much to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing how close that date was to the current time, and how likely it was that they would spend the day apart.

She gazed at the picture before her. The two people. Them. Him and her. She observed how happy they looked, in each other's company. His arms wrapped around her waist as she leant back into him. Their heads close, nothing could prise them apart. They were so in love.

She quickly turned the screen off again. It hurt too much to be reminded of what she missed. Of him.

Rosie pulled the hot water bottle back into her and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Soon Max", she whispered "soon."


	5. Just love me for me

**I thought about this after I read SabreDae's latest chappie of Fighting For You (which if you haven't read SHAME ON YOU because it's awesome XD ) so it's sort of based on that but if you haven't read her fic then basically just imagine Rax are back at Leopards Den and Rosie's preggers and Max is being rather overprotective, its just another raxy moment ...thanks to SabreDae for letting me write this! x**

Rosie was busying herself in the kitchen one morning, Nomsa having gone to visit her daughter in the city meant that odd jobs had to now be done by members of the family! Rosie had already been doing her rounds down at the hospital since breakfast but she didn't mind, the work came with the job. They were lucky as well, now living back under her father and Dup's roof they only had to make a small contribution for bills and other maintenance costs so compared to her and Max's life in Cape Town it was relatively cheaper.

Rosie bent down to a cupboard catching sight of the neat bump that was beginning to appear on her stomach. It made her smile, seeing actual evidence of what was growing inside of her. They had been to their first scan and heard their baby's heart beat which had been one of the most amazing experiences for both of them, but to now notice the changes in Rosie's body filled her with even more warmth and joy.

Max turned into the room as she thought about him. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and quickly took the pile of plates out of her outstretched hand and put them onto the high shelf of which she was reaching for.

Rosie smiled at him and took the next lot of bowls of the draining rack.

"Na-ah" Max shook his head and again pulled them out of her hand and onto the shelf, returning to the sink to complete the job for her.

"Max" she sighed impatiently

"Yes?"

"I'm perfectly capable of placing things on shelves thank you"

"I know, well I just want you to be careful okay?"

"I am careful! Whether I lift a plate or not won't affect the baby!" She widened her eyes trying to get her point across.

Though Max had been incredibly sweet and caring towards her since she got pregnant, it was starting to get too much for her. He barely let her lift a finger, fearing that anything could hurt either her or the baby. He even occasionally made sure with Danny that she wasn't straining herself when she was out in the bush, Rosie couldn't help but feel her independence slipping away from her.

"You never know" he muttered

"Don't you trust me Max?" she questioned him as he made his way round the kitchen

"Of course I do!"

"I just want you to love me for me, not for the baby"

"You know I love you Rosie!" He exclaimed

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, it seems like everything you do around me is to do with the baby, like all the protectiveness and care, I just want you to treat me as Rosie. Not the carrier of your baby. I'm a grown woman, I can look after myself" She pined

"Rosie I'm just trying to look out for you!" Max raised his voice

"I know, but it just gets too much sometimes"

"Okay, I'll back off a bit. You just gotta watch yourself" he finished

"Max, you're not listening to me!" she tried,

"I am!"

"Can't we just forget about the baby for a bit-"

"What?" He seemed taken aback

"No, like not in a bad way." Rosie closed her eyes in despair

"Why?" He frowned "what's wrong about the baby?"

"No, please, don't get me wrong. I'm so happy, I just miss us. Y'know just you and me" she lowered her tone passing her arms either side of his waist

"Okay..." Max wasn't quite sure what she was saying

"I just think we need some time just us two again like we used to be, without thinking about anything else, not even the baby"

"Rosie, I'm sorry" he deflated running a hand through his hair.

Rosie smiled "it's alright, I know it's only because you're so happy and-"

Max grinned as he kissed her lightly

"Yeah, I am. But what my girl wants, my girl gets." he winked

"Thanks" she whispered,

"I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow okay? Just us,"

Rosie beamed in delight

(x)

**A/N Just added for bit of fun!**

"Alice!" Liv rushed into the hospital

"Blimey Liv, what's the rush?" Alice looked at her, slightly startled

"I just overheard Rosie and Max arguing" She exclaimed catching her breath

Alice looked at her a 'so what?' expression on her face.

"Something about the baby and over protectiveness" she continued

"Where are you going with this Liv?" Alice questioned walking past her

"Well, what if they like fall apart again, you know, like before?"

Alice laughed

"I'm serious!" Liv widened her eyes

"Firstly Liv, I'm sure if you went back and found them now they'd probably be eating the faces off each other, you know what those two are like! They're fine, all couples argue Liv it's what they've got to do to be honest with each other, come on you must know that by now!"

"I guess" she muttered

"I'm sure it's just a case of them setting their paths straight. There's no need for you of all people to be worried about it"

"Yeah" Liv sighed, gazing out towards the house.

"Was there anything else you wanted to get off your chest?"

"Nope, that was it." Liv smiled making a swift exist.

Alice laughed to herself. What was her family like?

**A/N I do worry that I seem to get really stuck into Rax arguing scenes and i find them really easy to write :S..anyways yeah :) x**


	6. Nothing Else Matters

Nothing Else Matters

Rosie returned to her and Max's apartment one afternoon after a long and boring morning stuck in lectures. Listening to lecturers drone on about animal welfare and adequate care brought her close to falling asleep, she knew it all already and if anything most of it seemed like common sense. It annoyed her that she had to spend pointless hours like those in uni and not at home with Max. Most the time they worked different hours from each other so rarely got to spend mornings in bed together or even evenings in each other's company, so any time out of the ordinary when they could spend time as a normal couple was valued. At least Max had tonight off work.

However Rosie needed to find a way to twist his arm and abandon the plans for a quiet night in. A friend from uni had invited Rosie out to her brothers bands gig. Rosie had heard some of their songs before and really liked them, plus her and Max hadn't been out to a gig in ages, she had to get him to go!

"Hey" he smiled, looking up from reading a newspaper at the table

"Hi" Rosie sighed dropping her bag on the floor

"Rubbish morning eh?"

"Yeah" she collapsed into his lap letting her arm flop round his shoulder, as he wrapped his around her waist

"Aww" he sympathised

Rosie smiled kissing him gently.

"What?" he questioned the smirk on her face

She ran her finger along the rim of the new glasses he was forced to wear on his face.

"They make you look well sexy" she giggled

Max frowned "and I didn't look like that before?"

"Sexier" she corrected with a wink

"Better" he laughed.

"Soooooo," Rosie began, running her hand through his hair "You know how we were going to stay in tonight?"

"Yeahh"

"How about instead of that, we go out?"

"And why might that be Rosie?" Max raised his eyebrows

"Because it would be nice" she said happily, "and, there's a gig in town we could go to"

"Oh is that so?" He teased

"It's Chloe's brothers band, and they're really good and yeah she invited me, well us to go"

"Sounds good"

"So is that a yes?" Rosie grinned

"If you want it to be" Max smiled kissing her again.

(x)

That evening Rosie found herself pulling Max through the streets of central Cape Town to the venue where the gig was supposed to be happening. Max had got wind of the fact that the band was on the verge of breaking up, and when he listened to a song of theirs he'd already decided that this wouldn't be his thing. His reluctance meant Rosie was literally tugging him to get out of the apartment and even now as they approached the gig.

"Hey!" Chloe waved

"Hiya" Rosie grinned as Max too greeted her

Once inside Max disappeared off to the bar, Rosie rolled her eyes before giggling with Chloe.

"Yeah it's a shame we're both taken" she sighed

"Why?" Chloe frowned

"'Cause some of the guys in this band are fit!" Rosie heightened her voice and raised her eyebrows.

"Hahaha, most of them are single too!" Chloe agreed

"Damn, we missed out" Rosie laughed

"It would be weird though, I've known some of them since I was like 10"

"Aww childhood sweethearts!" Rosie teased

"No Rosie it would be weird, my brothers too over protective as it is with me and Jacques" Chloe shook her head.

Max soon returned with the drinks and the three of them chatted amongst themselves until Jacques, Chloe's boyfriend turned up just before the band came on.

The seven piece a cappella band opened with a cover of _The Way I Are, _Max was surprised at how good they actually were allowing Rosie to gloat for the rest of the evening. The gig continued with the band singing some of their own songs as well as covers, which the crowd seemed to enjoy. Max stood behind Rosie, his arms wrapped around her waist as she swayed or danced lightly to the music, he buried kisses into the top of her head from time to time earning him grins as she turned to him. He knew she was having a good time and that's all that really mattered.

Someone in the corner of the room caught his eye, an older woman with dark hair and eyes and a wide smile on her face. Max recognised her, he'd seen her face somewhere, in the newspapers or something. He continued to switch his attention from the band to the lady and back again.

"What's wrong?" Rosie said into his ear, noting his confused expression

"Nothing" he smiled

Rosie raised her eyebrows.

"Do you recognise that woman over there?" Max pointed in the lady's direction

"Not really no" she shrugged turning back to face the stage

"Hey isn't she that woman Clint Eastwood's married to?" Max realised

"Who?"

"Clint Eastwood, that big film director" he informed

"Oh! Anyway why would you of all people know who he's married to?" Rosie laughed

"I dunno," he said "I'm just sure it's her"

The pair of them focused their attention back onto the band as they began to sing their next song, a cover of a traditional South African folk song _Shosholoza._

Before they knew it, the gig had neared its end. Max hated to admit it but he had actually enjoyed it.

"Before we end the show, we wanted to play you our newest song, this is Nothing Else Matters" one of the band members announced.

It was one of more upbeat songs of the evening and got everyone in the crowd dancing, even Max loosened his grip around Rosie so that they could dance with each other.

_Everywhere I go, I can't help but let it show I'm love_

_Oh the world keeps spinning going round and round,_

_Girl I'm just sitting trying to figure out_

_What I'm to do, 'cause I'm just passing time_

_Girl I got, you on my mind_

_So I forget, what I gotta do,_

_'Cause nothing else matters when I'm with you,_

_All the money in the world just won't do,_

_'Cause your love is priceless girl,_

_And nothing else matters but you._

Max smiled and bent round from behind her so he could kiss Rosie on the lips, she grinned too before kissing him back and wrapping her arms round his neck and dancing into him as the song played on.

The chorus continued to play throughout the song so the pair of them managed to get a hold on the words by the time it was sung for the last time and could sing a long too in between stealing quick grins and kisses off each other, because Nothing Else Mattered.

**So basically this is sorta based on real life, and it was a spur of the moment thing to write this 'cause i've been having a crazy fangirling evening. In the real life event that this is based on, it was Clint Eastwoods wife Dina who by chance ended up at this gig and cut a long story short she loved the band so much that they ended up singing the soundtrack to Clints movie Invictus which he was filming in SA at the time and now the band live in LA where Dina manages them and they're trying to make it to the big time. There name is Overtone and I have been a fully fledged superfan for over 2 years now 3**

**Thats the story :') hope you liked it and you should give Overtone a listen, nothing else matters is one of my fave songs of theirs and i've always deemed it a Rax song :P**

**Emily x**

**PS I thought Max would look really fit with glasses on...like the fit guys in the big specsavers billboard adverts :P**

**PPS to Katy this isnt the actual song fic i spoke about...that's still to come :p**


	7. Three weeks is a long time

**A/N: Short bit of fluff for you, I accidentally wrote a lot of words whilst on holiday last week so I warn you, there's something in the pipeline ;) hope you like, Emily x**

(x)

Max weaved his way through the crowd of people, eager to be as close to the front as possible. He knew he didn't have long to wait either, she'd pass through the large grey doors anytime soon.

Whilst he waited he watched other loved ones reunite, who knew their stories, all was clear that they'd missed each other as much as he'd missed his wife.

Three weeks wasn't long for some people. He thought about the men in the army who left their wives and families for months and months at a time. He didn't know how they did it, these three weeks had been long enough for him.

In fact Max didn't realise how much he would miss her, how much he needed her. Of course physically he'd survived but emotionally he lacked everything she normally gave him. It reminded him of the person he was before he met her, now he was so grounded, so thankful, so able to deal with everything life through at him, because she was there to get him through. But whilst she'd been away he'd found himself evolving away from the person she'd made him. Max didn't think of himself as a clingy person, he'd coped enough in his early twenties when he'd taken himself off and away from everyone and everything he knew and set up a new life for himself. Rosie had softened him, made him realised that having someone who you loved and who loved you really made you the person you were. In her absence he'd gone out with his mates, been up to see his parents, gone to work but really he didn't feel like he had a purpose to doing anything until he saw her again.

Rosie had spent those three weeks up in the Congo with a group from uni. Researching and tracking varying groups of gorilla as part of her dissertation. Max knew how excited she had been to go, how much she deserved it so he let her go without any peep of his selfish ways.

The door opened again as more passengers swarmed into the arrival hall, luggage and wide smiles in tow. Before Max had time to search amongst the people a familiar face was rushing towards him, a grin spreading across her mouth.

"Hey stranger" she gasped flinging her arms around him.

He held her for a few moments, their bodies perfectly moulded together as they always had been. Though she'd texted him and called when she could Max knew he wouldn't truly believe that she was safe until she was back in his arms. The Congo had the potential of being a very dangerous place so Max had been forced to place all his faith in Rosie and the lecturer who was leading the trip. But she was back now, he could rest easy again.

"I missed you" he murmured kissing her neck

"Missed you too" she whispered as she moved her head to look at him in the eyes. The blue sparkled down on her bringing a sense of happiness and home.

"Three weeks really is a long time" he murmured before latching his lips onto hers

Rosie moved into him, oblivious to the swarms of people around them. If she did notice them she didn't care, she'd longed to be back in his arms again. He pulled away enough to see a tear trickle down her cheek before she moved to kiss him again.

"I'm not going to leave you again don't worry" she murmured when she finally moved away properly

"Good" he grinned winding his fingers amongst hers "come on"

Rosie grinned as he led her out of the terminal building.

"Did you have a good time though?" He asked as they entered the fresh air

"The best" she said before beginning to tell him of her travels, every part as exciting as the last. Max could tell how much she had loved it but he couldn't help but selfishly be glad that he had her back all to himself.


	8. Ready

A/N: Another oneshot but this is tied into my 'As the Years go by' fic, set just before chapter 6 - you might wanna read that chapter before this one!

Ready

Rosie lay in bed, cuddled up close to her husband whilst he read his book. It was a rare occurrence nowadays with both of them having worked many late shifts in their respective jobs, after three weeks they'd finally managed to time it right and could enjoy an evening together once more.

They lay silent, Max only moving to turn a page in his book. His other arm held Rosie into his side as she gently played with the hair in his chest.

She wanted to ask him something but still wasn't sure if the time was right. If she did ask and it wasn't then it would muck up their only time together. They treasured these moments, after all they didn't usually spend every evening going to bed together and waking up at the same time every morning like most couples.

Her mind was whirring with thoughts and desires, she knew she wanted it. In fact she had no choice but to ask, it was too important to her.

"Max" she whispered

"Mhmm" he responded, still reading

"We need to talk about something"

"Like what?" He asked not moving his attention away from the page

"Please" she sighed

Max closed the book and placed it on the bedside table, removed the pair of glasses from his head and placed them on the side also. He looked at her and waited for her to begin.

"Do you-" she began looking into his eyes "do you think we're ready to have a baby?"

Max's slight frown broke into a smile

"I thought you'd never ask!" He grinned pulling her further up the bed

"No seriously Max, not whether we want it, are we actually ready? Really ready?" She said seriously

"Course we are, we've been ready for years Rosie" he told her

"Financially?"

Max nodded "we've been putting money away, you know that. The bars doing well, you're doing well too. We've got the house now too"

"Okay" she whispered, she had never actually contemplated him saying yes only the thought of asking him had been playing on her mind

"I've wanted a baby with you since the moment we met. You already know that" Max winked

"Have you really been waiting all this time?" She asked, she always knew he'd had a soft spot for children and had mentioned a few times that one day, in the future they would have a baby again. Though the loss of the first baby hurt them both neither seemed ready at the time to replace it. It was all too quick for them to even digest the thought of parenthood and when the chance was then snatched away it felt like a blur, something that would take time to evolve and resurface again.

Max shrugged "I didn't want to rush you or pressurise you. I just decided to keep tight lipped and wait til you mentioned it. Are you ready?"

"I think so" she smiled "it's like the toughest job in the world but I'm sure we'd make a pretty good team"

Max grinned and began to run his fingers through her hair

"You'd be an amazing mum, I can see it already"

She looked up at him, "Really?."

"Are you serious Rosie? It's all there just waiting, gosh I feel like you're my mum sometimes"

Her body warmed to the sincerity that lay in his voice under his joke, "only cause you're a guy and like nothing more than a bit of rough and tumble with your mates."

"A little cut on the leg never hurt anyone" he shook his head

"So" he said after a pause "when do we start?"

Rosie couldn't help but feel lost in his school boy grin beaming down at her. His blue eyes penetrated into her and as usual, captured her heart sending butterflies of excitement and love round her.

"You're like a 16 year old lad not a 31 year old man" she said twisting her position to lean on her elbows

Max winked, "It's just a question."

"Well I'll have to come off the pill first" she sighed "I don't know how long it takes"

"Oh well, we better get some practice in eh?" He asked coming closer to her.

Rosie didn't have time to reply before Max had twisted her onto her back and his lips came crashing down onto hers. She put her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back, their legs intertwining as the heat intensified. Between them they pulled Rosie's top off and had rolled over so Max was now looking up at her.

"One condition" he breathed having pulled away from anther kiss.

"Name it" she pushed his hair back from his forehead, hands pressed around his face, pressing her bare chest onto his.

"We can only have a baby if it's as beautiful as you" Max murmured

"I'll have to accept your challenge boss" she purred before his grin spread further.

Max wrapped his legs around hers further, his hands exploring her body and she kissed him once more before they left the rest of the world behind them and worked their way into the rest of the night.


End file.
